guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hhhippo/BuildArchive/R/any General PvE Interrupter/Archive 5
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on builds. Please do not vote on a build until you have actually tested it. Favoured: #''(your vote here)'' Unfavoured: #''(your vote here)'' Discussion Wouldn't something like Dryder's Defenses be a better bet than Distortion? Having 4 ranks in Illusion just for Distortion seems a bit of a waste to me. -- [[User:Karalin Taucher|''' Karalin']] 20px(talk| ) 07:39, 11 October 2006 (CDT) :Yeah but DD has a huge recharge time. Seems like a reuseable panic button to me so I have no qualms about bringing Distortion as it's easy to reuse at will if the stance is broken and a good cover when using Troll Unguent. Plus you can keep using it for a bit if in trouble to help get away. Obviously not set up to keep it up all the time but it works to help avoid melee attackers and the initial cost is reduced by Expertise. :On the flip side, this build doesn't say if it's for PvP, PvE, AB, GvG, HA, etc... It doesn't list a purpose if it's in PvE (General, a certain zone, etc.). I can't test it properly as is. More detail please. [[User:Vallen Frostweaver|''Vallen Frostweaver]] 07:58, 11 October 2006 (CDT) ::Agreed. Distortion is evasion on demand, while DD is 60 second recycle - an eternity. Kessel 08:01, 11 October 2006 (CDT) ::: (Edit Conflict) Distortion as a defensive stance is a valid and popular choice for rangers. As I understand, it's a very simple and well used ranger build but with Melandru's shot for energy management and concussion shot for daze, covering daze with poison. Personally, I don't think, due to recharge, that energy would be an issue. Simply using Broad Head arrow (up close) could do the same, but no interrupt requirement, which, with the fast cast time of most monk spells and especially what with new spells in Nightfall which are even faster, I think BHA really has the advantage. I don't think Melandru's adds overly much to the build, although I do admit that it give a nice damage boost and energy too. I've tried to explore the idea with R/any Sharpshooter, but the role of a ranger is, for the most part, not direct damage. As it stands I'm not too in love with the build. Perhaps it's better in PvE (where is it meant? as Frostweaver mentioned), but in PvP, I think it's a risky slot to use. --Silk Weaker 08:07, 11 October 2006 (CDT) :I haven't tried it out besides in general PvP aswell as PvE but, Daze isn't as effective in PvE than in PvP though. I tried out BHA but I really didn't like it all that much even though it didn't need to interrupt in order to daze.I wasn't very sure what elite to use but Melandru's Shot seemed to fit fairly well with it's energy management and extra damage on the low armored casters. Most casters do have a spell that should be fairly easy to hit with Concussion Shot. I'll toy around with BHA a little more though.. --Zeni 08:22, 11 October 2006 (CDT) Melandru's Shot relies on enchantments for energy management. I'd probably replace Melandru's Shot with Broad Headed Arrow or Archer's Signet for a few free bow shots zeroing out Concussion Shot, Distracting Shot, and Savage Shot's energy cost and replace Ressurection Signet with Serpent's Quickness so Archer's Signet recharges faster.Nyc Elite 19:28, 11 October 2006 (CDT) ::I realise that you need an enchantment for Melandru's but, In PvP you should almost always be able to find somebody with an active enchantment which is why I still preffer this in PvP. In PvE I have found enchantments to be less heavy as there isn't silly Boon Prot monsters running around so BHA seems to be a better choice there. I guess I should change this to fit either PvP or PvE. I just don't like BHA because it feels so easy to evade it, anyways say I drop Melandru's Shot what elite would you put in it's place and if you choose BHA what would you replace Concussion Shot with? Does this seem to work better? Maybe even replace Pin Down with an Illusion hex such as Ethereal Burden?--Zeni 17:29, 15 October 2006 (CDT) :Choking Gas makes more sense than Apply Poison on an interrupt Ranger — ChaoticCoyote 08:32, 22 October 2006 (CDT) ::I believe the poison serves as a cover condition. --Ufelder 09:22, 22 October 2006 (CDT) ::: (edit conflict) No it doesn't, Coyote. See various Criposhot builds, poison covers condition and provides huge pressure. As for your build, take out pindown, and add marauder's shot, hunter's shot, screaming shot, or something else, but take out pindown. Seriously. Add Barbed Trap if you want, which I do use sometimes on my cripshot. Actually, that would make the build the exact same as the dazer in my user space, if you want to have a look. --Silk Weaker 09:30, 22 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Why no Pin Down? It prevents casters from dodging BHA easily. --Ufelder 09:32, 22 October 2006 (CDT) :::::It's an inefficient skill simply due to stats. Going close enough for a daze is no proble, just go to half shortbow range.--Silk Weaker 09:35, 22 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::I would say it isn't that inefficient. Crippling Shot is the same cost but can't be evaded and recharges fast but it's Elite. Pindown forces you to keep your energy levels good and it has the same recharge as BHA which makes for good synergy since you don't need to use it on everyone - just your target. I find these days that BHA misses more and more often with crazy AI so I'm not against Pin Down in there at all. It should be included in the variants at least. As to what might be used in it's place, there are too many options and I think it'd be best as an optional slot with several suggestion skills. ::::::I'm making the chagnes to the build but the name has to be changed to something else, like Degen, Dazer, Disrupter or Triple D or something... Can someone come up with a name and move this build to a new article name please? Thanks.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 12:57, 20 November 2006 (CST) Merge? After seeing a few other builds I think this one and the newly updated PvE Interrupt needs to be merged. They are so similar that they could easily be put together with variants listings for both styles.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 14:55, 20 November 2006 (CST) R/Mo? Why isn't this R/any with an option for Rebirth used as a resurrect? Kinda limits it's versatility like this.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 14:59, 20 November 2006 (CST) It was being used more for general PvP rather than PvP so there was no need for a reusable ressurection skill. Now that Distortion doesn't fit well there's an open skill slot/seccondary profession.Zeni 07:33, 21 November 2006 (CST) :Maybe a change to the new ? What do you think?-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 08:44, 21 November 2006 (CST) ::Read teh tutorial and noticed the "move" tab at the top of the article... >.> I moved it... :p -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 15:40, 22 November 2006 (CST)